Random(nge)ness
by natsuki DDS
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru, empat orang yang kadang ngenes kadang tidak, dihadapi situasi yang membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Randomness yang menyebalkan. Side: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema. #MforSafety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fic yang tiba-tiba terpikir... Sangat random jadi mungkin tidak pasti arah fic ini akan kemana, apalagi saya lebih terbiasa menulis dalam . Stay tuned...**

 **Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru, empat orang yang kadang ngenes kadang tidak, dihadapi situasi yang membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Randomness yang menyebalkan. Side: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hak milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi penggemar.**

-/-/-/-

 **Random I: Kunjungan**

Suatu ketika, di kediaman Uzumaki, tempat dimana pasangan NaruHina tinggal, terjadi sebuah insiden yang bisa membuat Naruto kejang-kejang.

Alkisah pada waktu itu, Naruto mengundang Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru untuk datang ke rumahnya. 'Yah, itung-itung ngumpul.' Pikir Naruto.

Jadi, ketika sampai di rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar. "Heh, besar." Gumamnya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sai.

"Itu..." Naruto lalu mempunyai cengiran yang aneh di wajahnya. "Anunya."

Demi menghentikan kekonyolan ini, Sasuke menyela. "Rumahnya."

"Jadi, kapan kita masuk?" Akhirnya Shikamaru juga ikutan.

"Masuk ke mana?" Dan dengan mukanya yang rata, Sai bertanya lagi.

"Ke itu." Lagi-lagi Naruto.

"Rumah." Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru menggeram.

Naruto nganga.

Sasuke bermuka datar.

Sai melongo.

Akhirnya setelah bengong beberapa menit, mereka masuk.

"Jadi, mana sakenya?" Yang pertama bertanya adalah Sai.

"Di anu." Naruto.

Shikamaru menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kemungkinan berpikir tentang dosa apa saja yang telah ia perbuat sampai mendapat teman seperti ini. Tetap saja ia telah menyempatkan diri untuk bersumpah akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, walaupun itu merepotkan.

Sasuke berhela, sangat ingin sekali memakai sharinnegan atau rinne sharingan atau sharingan rinnegan atau saringan atau apalah. Sangat ingin sekali dia memanggil Susano'o dan menghipnotis Naruto. Apa daya, dia tidak boleh membuat medan perang yang baru di kediaman Naruto. Akan ada bahaya yang besar dari Hinata- jangan lupakan Sakura, istrinya yang juga sahabat si bodoh itu - jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau..."

"Hmm?" Dengan wajah tidak berdosa, Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemungkinan tahu tentang apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan. "Ada apa -ttebayo?" Apalagi, ia telah menggunakan akhirannya yang khas itu. Biasanya itu hanya terjadi jika ada hal yang buruk.

Sasuke tau hal buruk disini menguntungkan si idiot itu.

"Berhenti bercanda, waktuku tidak banyak," Ujar Sasuke, wajah nampak tenang dan cool, walau nadanya berbicara sebaliknya.

"Ayolah teme, kau tidak harus serius setiap saat!" Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher pria Uchiha itu dan mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Kau... Dasar bodoh!"

"Hoo! Pertarungan! Ayo!"

Dan mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan kedua teman mereka yang lain dan bertengkar layaknya anak-anak.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, mana sakenya?"

"Berisik kamu Sai! Kami sibuk!"

"Di kulkas Sai,"

Sai pun pergi.

Shikamaru pundung. Lagi-lagi merenung mengapa ia memiliki teman-teman seperti ini, dan mengapa ia menerima ajakan Naruto. Seharusnya ia pergi dengan Kiba, Lee, Chouji, dan Shino untuk makan dan minum sepuasnya di kedai Yakiniku yang biasa. Ia sangat menyesali keputusannya akan tidak pergi ke kedai Yakiniku.

Bahkan, si penasehat Hokage itu sudah bisa membayangkan sahabatnya Chouji melahap semua daging Yakiniku yang masih panas, ditambah daun bawang diatasnya, sementara Kiba dan yang lainnya protes karena tidak kebagian. Lalu mereka tambah nasi- Sialan, dia justru menjadi lapar karena itu.

Lain kali, mungkin ia akan berjalan ke adik iparnya, lalu berbisik ke telinganya, 'Kankuro, tolong takut-takuti Hokage ketujuh dengan bonekamu itu.' Ya, itu seharusnya ampuh. Karena Naruto sangat takut akan hal yang berbau horror. Shikamaru terkekeh sendiri.

Situasi seperti ini tidak bertahan lama karena Sai kembali bersama beberapa botol sake. Keempat pria itupun memabukkan diri dan melakukan hal-hal yang Sasuke dan Shikamaru anggap gila- itupun bila mereka waras- berjam-jam.

-/-/-/-

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan, takut akan mengganggu suaminya yang berencana mengundang beberapa temannya.

"Aku pulang..."

Hinata berjalan pelan, berusaha untuk ke ruang tamu dan mungkin mengucap 'halo' pada yang lainnya.

Namun, ketika Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terdapat banyak perkamen dengan tinta hitam tumpah ruah, juga botol-botol sake dan baunya yang tidak enak, tidak lupa akan empat orang yang telentang tanpa busana yang sekarang ini mendengkur.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar.

Pada akhirnya, tiga lainnya kembali ke rumahnya setelah ditarik pulang oleh istri masing-masing.

Keempatnya menerima sebuah ceramah yang panjang dan lebar yang bervariasi dari istri mereka.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan buruk.

Koreksi. Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto semua mengalami kejang-kejang akibat peristiwa itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kembali lagi bersama saya, ternyata fic ini terus terpikirkan dan muncullah chapter ini. Saya menyalahkan sahabat saya yang juga memiliki akun disini.**

 **-/-/-/-**

 **Chapter II: Memori**

Sehari setelah kunjungan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan ke rumah Naruto, di pagi harinya, entah kenapa setelah terbangun... Sasuke kejang-kejang.

Lalu, setelah terbangun kembali, Sasuke teringat. Ia kejang-kejang karena kejadian di rumah Naruto.

 _"Ah! Sasuke! Lagi!"_

 _"Ahn..."_

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali muntah. Yah, dia memang muntah saat itu juga.

"Anata?!"

-/-/-/-

Sai, entah kenapa, pada hari ini, merasa seperti ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Lebih tepatnya ingatannya.

Pikiran Sai sudah memunculkan kata sudahlah, namun, ketika ia ingin membuat goresan-goresan di lukisannya yang baru, tiba-tiba ada suara yang aneh di kepalanya.

 _"Hah... Hah... Bagus Sai..."_

 _"Nnn... Terus Sai,"_

Botol tinta yang ia celupkan dengan kuas tumpah dan Sai pun seketika kejang-kejang.

"Mama! Papa tumbang!"

-/-/-/-

"Shikadai, habiskan makananmu,"

"Hah, baiklah."

Shikamaru membalik korannya; sebuah cerutu menetap di mulutnya. Matanya fokus terhadap berita-berita terbaru yang bisa ia simak.

Namun, ketika matanya mendarat ke sebuah kalimat, "Satu Malam Saja" tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

 _"Che, kau kurang cepat... Lebihkan lagi!"_

 _"Hah merepotkan saja kau, terima ini!"_

Rokok di mulutnya terjatuh, dan koran yang ia pegang terbakar, Shikamaru akhirnya mengalami kejadian yang mungkin juga dialami oleh teman-temannya.

"Ibu! Ayah pingsan."

Untung saja, Temari telah memadamkan api sebelum rumah mereka ikut terbakar.

-/-/-/-

Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk bagi sang Hokage, tumpukan demi tumpukan berkas yang rahasia ataupun bukan terpampang di atas meja kerjanya.

Si pria berambut kuning berpikir, apa boleh ia menyerahkan semua pekerjaan ini ke para bunshinnya. Namun, seorang Hokage haruslah bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaannya.

Tetapi, pikiran Naruto melayang kesana kemari, layaknya layang-layang.

"Naruto... Naruto!"

Naruto yakin ada yang salah dengan kepalanya karena dia mendengar suara-suara. Yah, dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan meminum kopi. Mungkin pikirannya bisa menjadi jernih kembali setelah itu.

Setelah mendapati secangkir kopi di genggamannya entah dari mana, sang Hokage kembali duduk, lalu mulai meminum kopi itu. Rasa pekat kopi Espresso membuat Naruto berpikir apakah lebih baik dia meminum Capuccino yang creamy.

Belum sempat memikirkan jenis-jenis kopi yang lainnya, sebuah adegan berputar di kepalanya.

 _"Keluar!"_

 _"Sasukeee!"_

Cangkirnya terjatuh, kopinya tumpah, apa yang ada di mulutnya tersembur, sensasi panas membara membasahi area di selangkangannya, lalu fenomena kejang-kejang terjadi dan akhirnya sang Hokage tidak sadarkan diri di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hokage-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?!" Lalu seorang ninja figuran menerobos masuk karena mendengar suara kaca yang pecah.

"Kyaaaa!" Lalu lelaki itu berteriak seperti gadis muda di akademi yang baru saja melihat seekor kecoa terbang.

Dan ketika para ninja lainnya datang, tidak ada yang menyalahkannya untuk menyangka Hokage telah dibunuh, namun bisikan rasa kasihan terdengar setelah mereka melihat bagian bawah yang basah. Baik milik yang sadar maupun yang tidak.

-/-/-/-

Akhirnya, tibalah saat dimana SSSN bertemu kembali.

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau kita tidak mengalami hal yang sama." Ucap seorang Nara yang brewokan.

Sebuah tangan terangkat, bersamaan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Sensei! Jawabannya iya!"

Lalu, ada tangan lagi.

"Sensei, saya melihat klimaks cerita ini tidak akan berjalan mulus."

Shikamaru menampar wajahnya sendiri sembari menggeram. Berpikir apakah dia masih berdosa karena telah dianggap sebagai guru oleh Sai dan juga seseorang yang seharusnya lebih tinggi posisinya daripada dirinya.

Walau tidak nampak di wajahnya, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit tercengang akan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Garisbawahi sedikit.

"Jadi, kita harus mengetahui sebuah misteri." Ujar Sasuke serius.

"Ya...?"

"Apakah kita sudah berdosa atau tidak."

Shikamaru bersumpah ia melihat petir. Petir yang tidak mengenakkan. Hari pasti akan berjalan dengan tidak mulus.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: Untuk mengklarifikasi, saya pastikan tidak ada yang ekstrim... Semua akan dijelaskan di chapter berikut. Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada yang sudah meng fav, follow, dan review. Well, stay tuned.**


End file.
